


The curse

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Gray neglects his health, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Gray's family was cursed years ago. Now as an adult he and Laxus must set out on a journy to find the rest of the saviours, so that they can slay the demon queen and lift the curse. On the way they meet people of all sorts. And find some unexpected romance in the middle of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The curse

“A treacherous journey awaits you Gray Fullbuster,you are the first mage born into the Fullbuster family in nearly three generations. You and Laxus must go and find the High seer of Crocus, she will guide you to the demon that has cursed your family. Once you find the demon you must kill it,only then will the curse be lifted and the lands will once again rejoice in peace ”Makarov's voice was firm while he spoke despite the fact that he looked like he wanted to cry. Makarov was like a grandfather to Gray he had taken the boy in when he found him wandering in the cold, and had given him a home.

Gray was a boy young no older than 8 when he lost his village to the demon Deliora. He was the only survivor. A woman and boy his age had found him near the edge of his village cold and hungry. She had taken him in and had discovered that he had great magical potential, so the woman,Ur taught him like she taught the other boy Lyon.For two years he trained with Ur she taught them how to manipulate ice, to create anything he chose out of ice. Gray was quite adept at creating inanimate things,weapons,shields, sculptures and so much more while Lyon excelled at creating creatures of all shapes and sizes. Everything for once looked good in Gray’s life until Deliora had attacked. He tried to fight the demon but he was still too young and inexperienced,and in the end Ur had given her life to save him and Lyon.  
He and Lyon had stayed together for a few weeks, but with each passing day Lyon grew more and more distant. Going on long walks sometimes staying away days on end until one day he didn’t return. Gray had searched for him for days until he had accepted that Lyon had vanished,leaving Gray alone to wander the unknown lands.  
He had walked for weeks on end before finally stumbling upon a village, just in the nick of time too his food rations had run out a few days prior and he was growing desperate to get food. He had tried asking but everyone had turned their backs on him so he resorted to stealing food to survive. He had made it to an alleyway, hiding away from the fruit vendor from who he was able to snatch two apples, he had run as soon as the man yelled out that he had stolen the fruit he ran until he collapsed, he dropped the apples curling into a ball,and started crying for the first time since he lost his parents, Everything was to much, the guilt and sadness he had felt for so long had caught up to him, his hunger all but forgotten, he was tired and cold he laid there allowing the darkness to claim his mind before passing out on the cold ground in the alleyway.

He was plagued with nightmares, about a woman with silver hair yelling at him “Find me Gray find me and set me free”! Her skin was so white and frail, however her veins were pitch black and there was black blood oozing from her mouth and eyes. She had claws that were inching closer and closer until she gripped his arm razor like nails digging into his skin causing his arm to start bleeding. He tried to struggle to get away from the monster but something kept him in place. Someone yelled at him and it sounded human but Gray was scared it was the monster playing tricks on his mind“Hey! Wake up kid your gonna hurt yourself dammit!”  
Gray didn’t know this voice but it clearly belonged to a teen male,voice breaking when the person's voice rose. Gray was up in an instant breathing heavily. He was drenched in sweat but he was shivering from the cold cloth that was on his forehead.``Geez kid calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack”. Gray is up in an instant ignoring the boy who was shaking him awake taking in his surroundings his eyes land on a large jug with a cup nearby, Laxus slowly moves towards the cup wanting to give the boy water however Gray ignores the boy offering the cup in favour of grabbing the large jug and downing nearly half of the water inside. He hadn’t had any clean water for nearly a month and finally being able to drink the near sweet liquid was heaven for the feverish boy.

“Hey slow down, dammit you're going to make yourself sick!” Looking up at the tall teen , Gray shrunk back into the bed and attempted to make himself smaller. He was in a strange place with a boy nearly twice his size looming over him .The boy was tall and lean with blond hair sticking up at the back of his head but what instantly caught Gray’s attention was a scar running down his eye. It looked like a lightning bolt.  
W-who are you and where am I? Gray wanted to start crying he was lost and now he was here in heavens knows where and there was a chance that...”Your not going to sell me as a slave are you?” Gray was even more terrified now he knew there were still regions that partook in slave trades they often went for children his age, easier to get obedience from and children didn’t need to be given large meals. Gray shook when he saw the boy move closer. In an instant he cast a shield to separate him and the older boy but immediately collapsed from overexertion. Laxus stood there stunned before registering.``Holy shit he’s a mage too” Laxus watched as the ice slowly melted until there was no trace of it left. He checked the younger boy's temperature and made sure that he was in a comfortable position before running to find his grandfather. There was another mage in the village now,he wasn’t the only one of his age any more!

Rushing to the main temple, and bowing in front of the old ones of the village, Laxus runs to the library where his grandfather no doubt was, reading up about ancient spells. “Grandpa he’s like me he’s like me” Laxus screams once he reaches the library only to be shushed by the library's keeper Porlyusica . “Silence you brat your just as loud as your pest of a grandfather” Porlyusica was a slim woman with bright pink hair and piercing red eyes. She was the library keeper as well as one of the best healers in the village, despite her hostile behaviour towards people she was actually a nice enough person if you didn’t irritate her too much.  
“My apologies, I was looking for my grandfather. Have you seen him? Oh great healer?” Laxus knew he was pushing his luck with her but it was always fun to rile up stern women.  
“He is on the upper level of the library you would do well to remember your place. Your grandfather might be an elder but you are a chi- where are you going?!”  
Laxus paid the bitter woman no mind as he dashed up the stairs to find his grandfather. Gramps where are you!  
As porlyusica had said he was busy reading, from what Laxus could tell it was a large leather bound book. However it was no ordinary book it was a Grimoire,magic was flowing around it bathing everything in the surrounding area with an eerie white glow. His grandfather had yet to notice him too immersed in translating the ancient texts. Laxus silently observed his Grandpa. He was a very short man with hair white from age he looked frail,but Laxus knew better after all his grandfather was one of the strongest people in all of Ishgar. And held the title of one of the old ones in the village,it was one of the highest honors to be bestowed with.  
“You know you're not very adept at being quiet” Makarov shut the book before turning to his grandson, Laxus might have been a teenager now but he still had the same expression as when he was a child whenever he was caught doing something or when he felt guilty. So what is it my boy it must be something important if you braved screaming in the hags library” Makarov knew Laxus always avoided the library in fear of being chewed out by the woman.  
The boy you found he has magic, ice magic, he’s a mage like us”. Laxus looked happy, which was understandable; it was rare to find a fellow mage so close to your age nowadays. Not since the war against the demons that have plagued the lands spreading anguish and death in their wake.  
Makarov was glad that Laxus was this excited.  
However he did not yet know that of the prophecy that he was apart off, or that destiny was at work, connecting him and the Fullbuster boy to the rest of the saviours. He would not know, not until he and Gray were ready. Not until they have come of age.

Getting the boy to trust them was much harder than Laxus had anticipated, the kid was stubborn, he refused to talk to anyone and barely ate anything, he was already so skinny but things were only getting worse. He didn’t want anyone coming close to his wounds, and he refused to put any of the ointment on the red swollen wounds that were clearly infected. Until Porlyusica had stormed into his room and scared the poor kid into talking. He had spoken a few words with Laxus there,so the old hag had told Laxus to get out. She and Gray, as Laxus had later learned, had told her about losing his parents and then his teacher who had given her life to seal away a demon to save him and a boy named Lyon.  
After that Gray had opened up, and allowed Porlyusica to treat his wounds, and he had started to eat not much but it was a start.  
Makarov had come to meet Gray after a few days giving his sometime to settle in and become more comfortable with his surroundings.``Good evening young man my name is Makarov and I am one of the elders of the this village” Makarov kept his tone soft not wanting to scare the boy. “Listen old man I don’t care who you are. I'm leaving as soon as I can. '' Laxus was right. Gray was stubborn and his wit was as sharp as his tongue. “I see you're free to leave however there is something I would like to show you regarding your family's ancestors before you leave if that’s alright?” Gray looked intrigued, and after some more pestering on Makarov's part had agreed to stay so he could see what Makarov knew about his ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always comments are appreciated!


End file.
